Blueprints
by loveembrace
Summary: The rating will intensify as the story develops.  Reid and Morgan feel a strong connection as they spend more time with each other. Reid is starting to have nightmares again, and Morgan tries to save him from his own mind. Slash.


**Chapter 1**

**The Cure**

**~I am writing this story as I believe Morgan and Reid's relationship would develop, so it might be a little slow in the beginning, but it is worth it. This is my first fanfiction, so I would happily welcome reviews or suggestions. Thanks, and happy reading. (: ~KAC**

All of the sleeping agents slowly came back to consciousness as the plane lowered and the wheels touched the ground, drearily blinking and stretching to relieve the soreness that comes with sleeping on a plane. Spencer yawned and sat up. He had been sleeping on Derek's shoulder. Derek gave him a quizzical look as he removed his headphones and chuckled.

"Kid, your seat is over there," Morgan said as he flashed his bright smile. Spencer pursed his lips and shot Morgan a shy look. He leaned backwards, pulling all his fingers through his hair and rested his hands on the top of his head, obviously stressed about something.

"I, um... I...," Spencer said, stuttering and stumbling over his words. His voice fell and he looked into Derek's eyes. "I had another nightmare, and I... I just thought..."

"Say no more," Derek said, interrupting Spencer's nervous explanation. "I'm always happy to relieve your nightmares." Spencer gave him a small, appreciative smile, and then started to gather his things.

Agent Hotchner, who had heard the conversation, looked on Spencer, concerned. He sighed and stood up as the plane rolled to a stop outside the BAU office. As the agents walked off the plane and into he building, they said nothing, exhausted by their last demanding case. They walked in and set their luggage by their desks and reluctantly headed to the case room to review the case and finish the paperwork.

Derek sat down next to Spencer and handed him a hot coffee, full of sugar, the way Spencer makes it when he gets nightmares. Prentiss, who had seen this, raised one eyebrow and smirked, exchanging glances with Penelope and JJ. Morgan noticed, and slouched back in his chair, shaking his head. Spencer picked up the cup and took a huge sip, closing his eyes as a little strain disappeared from his face. Opening his eyes, he put the cup down and shook his head, as if he were trying to shake the dark images from the nighhtmare out of his mind. He gave Morgan a weak kick in the leg as a sign of appreciation.

They all got down to their piles of paperwork as Garcia was imputing information into the system. After what seemed like forever, the team was restless and fidgety. Spencer started balancing his pen on the bridge of his nose, which seemed to have turned into a show for the other bored agents. As Spencer did this, he crossed his eyes to see the pen, and his long hair drooped around his face as he moved to keep the pen balanced.

Suddenly, Spencer twitched too harshly and this sent the pen spiraling to the floor. As he bent over to pick his pen up, Morgan stepped on it. Spencer, still bent over, fought for his pen back. Finally, after a good tussle, Morgan released it, smiling. Spencer grabbed it quickly and sat upright, giving Morgan a playful nudge before he spun around in his chair. Morgan rolled the chair back and spun Spencer around facing him.

"Push me one more time and see what happens," Morgan said through his half serious tone. Spencer took this as a challenge. He raised his eyebrows and shoved Morgan hard enough that his chair rolled backwards.

"That is it. You asked for it," said Morgan, abandoning his chair. He walked over to Spencer and promptly sat on him, acting as dead weight.

"ARRGHH! Get off! You are squishing me!" Spencer cried. Derek continued to lie there with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Get a room," Prentiss joked, not looking up from her paperwork. JJ raised her eyebrows bemusedly and continued writing.

Reid, still struggling to push Morgan off, started tickling him. Morgan instantly sprang back to life, laughing between gasps of breath. He had gotten off of Reid, but the tickling did not stop, until eventually they both were on the floor. Reid was hovering over Morgan, with about a foot of space between them. They looked into each others eyes, grinning.

At that moment, Agent Hotchner walked in the room to collect the complete files, and Reid and Morgan scrambled to get up, blushing. Reid started to give an explanation, but then realized it would only make things worse, so he silently closed his mouth.

"This is mostly done, and we can finish the rest in the morning. Go home and get some rest," Hotchner instructed. "And good job. Another successful case."

Hotchner had a straight face, as always, and it did not appear that he was bothered by the situation he had walked in on. Either way, he left the room without saying anything about it.

The team started cleaning the giant desk cluttered with papers and files. Derek and Reid looked out the wall of glass windows at the now retreating Hotchner and giggled, as little kids do when they have just escaped trouble.

"Pretty boy, are you free tonight? I was thinking you and I should have a talk about those nightmares," Derek said as he pushed in his chair. His voice had lowered and his face showed his concern. Reid sighed as he pulled his leather messenger bag over his shoulder and smoothed his long hair behind his ears. His jaw set as he pushed in his chair and looked at Derek, who leaned against the table.

"Did I just get a pity invite?" Reid questioned as he looked up and swallowed. Derek chuckled.

"No, kid. I just want to see if I can help you at all. You know how protective I am of people I love."

"You love me?" Spencer asked, as a smug and bemused smile crept across his face.

"Of course I do, Spence. You and everyone on this team. Although, I have to admit; we see each other way too often." Morgan joked. He propped himself up from the table and took a few steps closer to Reid. "You coming or not? I can drop you off back here so you can get your car."

"Fine, but only if you promise not to worry about me too much. Let me just put my bags in my car and I will meet you in the front," Reid told him. Morgan nodded his head in agreement. All of the agents gathered their coats and bags before going out to their cars.

His overnight bag in one hand, Reid headed for his car. The sun was just starting to lower in the sky, and Spencer admired the warmth it gave him. After he set his bags down in the passenger seat, his reflection in the rear view mirror caught his eye. He examined the picture, again tucking his long hair behind his ears. He then brushed off his shirt and straightened it from its previous skewed position. He smoothed the back of his pants legs and sighed, closing the door.

As he walked to the front, Spencer wondered what tonight's dinner would entail. He hoped it wouldn't be too serious. He needed a break after the last case.

Morgan pulled up and parked the car, grinning. Reid opened the door and climbed in, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in his gut.

"You are going to love this place." Morgan told Reid. He rolled down the windows and turned the stereo to some catchy indie song. The tune was very carefree and easy, making Reid relax a little.

As they took off, the wind blew into the car, making a puppet out of Reid's hair as it bounced in the wind. The breeze felt nice and calming, as the sun warmed the places left chilly from the wind. Both men looked out the window feeling truly content for the first time that week. Maybe this was a good omen for the dinner to come. This thought made Spencer's heart flutter with relief as he breathed out a smile and watched the open road.


End file.
